Again, a Rory Story
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: It's happened... Again... After hearing about the kidnap incident, Tina decides she will get her share of Rory, too... INCOMPLETE. RATED M FOR CHAPTER 8. THIS INCLUDES DISCIPLINE, DIAPERING, BONDAGE, AND DOMINANCE TO NON-CONSENTING CHARACTER.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own glee... **

_A/N: Read Kidnap for an idea of what is going on. _

Please review... unless your mouse is broken and you can't click... but then again, if you can't left click, you right click. Copy and paste word-by-word. But then you gotta click on what action you want and it's hard without left click, unless your enter button works. Just... whatever. Do it anyway! Thank you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory was now friends with Santana, and they put the whole kidnapping trauma behind them.

He reflected on the whole incident. It was dreadful, although he did enjoy the occasional pampering. Still, he just did not want to have to go through it again.

His head pounded as he scurried to the door, pleading he would get to Brittany's house before anything happened.

"Rory. Rory, hon," he heard a girl's voice say.

Hell no. He wouldn't turn around. He wouldn't take the chance.

He felt the girl grab his arm, and he hit her.

"It's just me - Tina," she said. "You left your book in the choir room."

He took the book and placed it in his bag, thanking her and apologizing for his behavior.

"It's okay. I startled you. I got to go home to my parents before they leave for Mongolia for some festival thing. I'm going to have the whole house to myself!" Tina began to walk away, then stopped. "On second thought, it would be pretty lonely, now." Her phone buzzed with a text message. "Ah, looks like they are already gone."

Rory, out of instinct, quickly stepped away. But he wasn't quick enough. She now had secure grip of both his wrists, and had been dragging him to a car.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she murmured into his ear from behind him, "I'm going to take good care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee. **

_For the ones who made requests: I will try to get there soon. I have to catch up on my other stories because I have been sick and people are getting pissed. Today I found out that there are no classes for my school so I can write all day. _

_Enjoy this. It's a little naughty at first, but it's no more than T rating. Well, what would you expect when a girl holds a boy hostage?  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Go upstairs," Tina demanded, shoving him into the house. "To my room. I will be up there in a minute."

Rory felt at least a little better about this idea. At least she was giving him more independence than Santana. He would still be trapped, no matter what rules Tina made him play by.

He refused to be treated like this. He'd find a way out. He didn't care what it took.

"Up to my room, I said." Tina's voice was firmer.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, and _you_ heard _me_. Up to my room, Rory." Tina wasn't going to give up either. Someone was going to win, and she looked forward to being that someone.

"I do not have to."

Tina slammed her water bottle against a table, making a loud whipping sound and startling Rory.

He scurried up the stairs, almost tripping.

"Good boy," Tina smiled, following him up. "To my room, now. It's down the hall."

In her room, he got up onto the bed and waited for what was yet to come. She joined him.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged. Fear was now visible in his eyes as he trembled.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she replied. "Now that I have you, what could possibly go wrong? Lay down, rest your head on the pillows, get comfortable."

He did as she told him. Suddenly, he felt her lips against his. She was now hovered over him, and was suffocating him with kisses. This continued for about a minute.

Tina then lifted her head. "Oh, Rory. I'm having fun."

"You're a good kisser."

"Mmnn-mmnn," she placed a finger on his lips. "Sshh. No talking." She dug her face into his warm neck, breathing onto his skin and making him slightly horny. She pressed deep kisses to his neck, forcing gasps of excitement from him. She then pursed her lips into the crook of his neck and began to suck roughly. She palmed the bulge in his hand, driving him wild.

"Rory, wake up," he heard Tina then yell, shaking him.

Rory opened his eyes. The sexy scene must've just been a dream out of desperation.

He sat up. His eyes grew wide. He found that he was drenched in piss. How would Tina react to discovering that he had soiled her bed? Would he get a spanking? He decided it was best to just tell her so she could clean the mess. "I peed."

"Oh, you did? You fucking pissed in my bed?!" The bed wasn't the only thing that was pissy...

"I am so sorry. I must have done it in my sleep. I will clean it up for you, if you like."

"No, Rory. I'll clean it up." She lifted the blanket from him and threw it in her hamper. "As punishment, I should be forcing you to lay in it until I did laundry. But I'm not that cruel. Get off the bed."

He turned and touched his feet to the carpet, and wandered to the corner. He thought maybe if he voluntarily served a time out, she would forgive him easily and not want to spank him. It was worth a try.

"Well, Rory," she said, "looks like the sheet is still clean. It was just the blanket and your pants that got dirty."

He was still going to be punished somehow. He could sense her anger and heavy disappointment.

"Go to the bathroom and wait for me, "Tina said, reaching into the closet for a fresh blanket.

He chose that it was best to not argue with her and just walk to the bathroom. He sat on a towel on the floor. From his past experiences with Santana, it was probably going to be his changing station other than the bed. He sat and waited.

She came in, most of the fury wiped from her face. "Brittany brought me all of your clothes while you were asleep, in case you haven't guessed."

Oh, great. He could tell that he'd be there for a while...

"You are going to wear a diaper at all times, since you have just proved you can't use the toilet."

Of course. Why wouldn't he be in diapers?

"I was thinking about giving you a spanking, but I won't. Now, if you misbehave even one more time tonight, you can count on it..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own glee. **

_A/N: Okay, guys. Some of you have given me great ideas. But I will not be too descriptive when writing because I would like to keep this at T rating. I don't want it to be strictly M because everyone will think it is total smut and get the wrong impression.  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Now, Rory," she explained, "you will be living under my rules. First, you are stay-"

Rory continued for her, "...staying in this bed un-"

She went and slapped his ass, then said, "_I am talking_!"

"Sorry. Carry on."

"You are staying in this bed unless I give you permission to get up or lift you up. Clear?"

He gulped and nodded. It was best to just keep his mouth shut for a while.

"You will eat three meals a day, containing food of my choice. You will get a glass of orange juice with breakfast, and milk for lunch and supper. I will feed you when you are very hungry. No snacks or dessert unless I offer it. I will give you a drink when you ask. You are to wear a diaper. I will change you when you ask. If you refuse to use the diaper or have went a long time without using it, I will either tickle you to make you piss or I will treat you with an enema. Now second, you are going to respect me. You will do as I say. You will not argue, you will not question, you will not ignore. If you misbehave in any way, you will get ten smacks on the ass, or more if you choose not to cooperate. To make sure you stay straightened out, you will get a short spanking session each night."

He dug his back into the pillows. This was going to be fucking terrible.

"But if you are a good boy for a whole week, then that Sunday I will drop the number of nightly spankings. Sound fair?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I am going to let you choose, since today is Friday. You can either: 1) Get sixty spankings right now and be free for the weekend, or 2) you get twenty each night. Which would you like?"

Well, to him, the sixty spankings all at once didn't seem too bad. He guessed that it was good to just get it done and over with. Then again, it was quite a lot... But how bad could it have possibly been? "All tonight."

"You want all sixty tonight?"

He asked, "What will I be beat with?"

"Fifteen with my hand. Uh... Twenty with the hairbrush. And twenty five wth the belt." She sat in the center of the bed, with the hairbrush and belt within reach, and instructed, "Come over here over my lap, and get on your knees and elbows. Prop your ass up so I can hit it."

He didn't move. This wasn't fair. This was abuse. This shouldn't be happening.

"Come over here, now."

No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't let himself be a victim of this. He wouldn't become a part of this damn game.

"Rory Flanagan. _Now_."

He scooted back deeper into the pillows as a way of protest.

She began counting down from three. It was only a matter of time before she grumbled with grief. She took his arm and forcefully dragged him over, and restrained him on her lap.

Rory tried to fight. She squirmed, kicked, punched, screamed. But Tina wouldn't let go.

"I gave you a chance to have freedom, but you just wouldn't do as I said. So now, I had to force you to get on my lap." He would not stop struggling, so she had slapped his face to get his attention. She said, "And you will get ten extra spankings with my hand since you are misbehaving. Stop and I will not add any more."

He didn't listen. It had been _seventy _spankings now. It was a lot, and he didn't want more, but he would never stop fighting her. He would not let this happen. He would not lose his dignity and a chance of escaping just because she was threatening to beat his ass.

"No!" He continued his tantrum. He would protest.

She warned him once more, "If you do not stop, I will add ten."

"No! This is not right!"

"What is not right?"

"You cannot spank me!"

"You are misbehaving! You deserve it."

"Do not spank me! Let me go!"

"I don't want to be doing this either, but you are being a brat." She raised her hand, then swung straight down on his curvy bottom.

"Aaaahhhh!" he shrieked.

"You got twenty four left with my hand. Want to make it thirty four?"

"N-No."

"Stop throwing a fit, then." She gave him a hard slap after another, each of them making a loud _smack!_ Tina said, "You're lucky I am not pulling your pants down for this."

It still hurt, though.

Rory hiccuped and gasped, tryng to hold the tears. He then noticed that she had stopped, and from the corner of his eye had seen her lift the hairbrush. He winced, preparing himself for what was next.

She ran the bristles of the brush through his hair, hushing him. "This will hurt. Just take it like a good boy, then I will you some supper." She then took the hairbrush and aimed before slamming it into his sit-spot.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Forty four left, Rory."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own glee. **

_A/N: Sorry if this is too short for you. It's just something to sorta hold you guys over while I work on a new season for Family. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory awoke. 9:22.

He was very hungry, due to the fact that he didn't want to eat supper the night before. Though, he didn't want to eat breakfast now either.

He then saw the girl's figure pass by the doorway. "Oh, look who's awake!" Tina walked in and pulled the curtains open. "Listen, I feel bad about last night."

Rory shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to have a guilt talk right now.

"Need a change?" She slightly nudged him forward from the pillows, and pulled his diaper to peek in.

"I am soiled. Does not feel very grand."

She then left the room, to his dismay.

"I am wet," he announced again, "and I am dirty! I need a new nappy! I am wet! It burns! I am dirty! I need a change!"

"Shut the hell up!" he heard her scream from down the hall.

His accent was thick, as he said in distress, "It burns, damn it!"

She then came back in, holding a bag. He had thought she'd been neglecting him, but it turned out that she was actually getting supplies to change his ass. He knew apology wouldn't help, so he just bit his tongue and moved to the edge of the bed, now lying on his back.

Tina grumpily put the bag next to him. "I should give you a spanking, but I feel bad about yesterday so I won't."

Well, Rory's ass was saved. Literally.

She sighed furiously and slid his pants to his ankles. He raised his crossed legs in the air, trying to possibly make up. She pushed them up to meet his chest and removed the diaper to find a mess. She took a wipe and clieaned quickly.

Rory felt her hands leave. There was then a hard smack landed on his ass, making him shrill.

"Want another one?" she asked.

"N-N-No."

She gave it to him anyways, this time even harder. She rubbed the warm spot. Rory was pretty sure it would be red and numb for a while.

She put a new diaper over him and snapped it shut. She tugged his pants back over him, and stood him from the bed.

"Are you going to feed me breakfast?" he asked.

"We are going down to the kitchen, and I will make you a meal and you will eat. I am not wasting any time on things you can do yourself." Tina nudged him forward. "Move. To the kitchen."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own glee.**

_A/N: I am so sorry that I have not been updating! I have been busy with hockey. We had a huge fucking game coming up. To make it up, you can each make a request for what you want to happen in this story._

_This chapter focuses on a lot of detail from Rory's POV. Next chapter, it will focus heavily on Tina's thoughts. Enjoy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory took a seat at the table, as instructed. He watched her flip pancakes and hashbrowns, hungrily.

Something then dawned on him.

He realized that he should be a little nicer to the girl. It would stop the constant abuse, and possibly win some affection from her. Not just that, but being nice was the best thing he could do.

"Here, Rory." She presented him with a full plate, and gave him a large glass of orange juice.

He thanked her, then began to eat.

"No," she said firmly "You will wait until I am seated at the table."

"Okay." He set his fork on the plate. He yawned, laying his head down on the table. Next thing he knew, she was sitting beside him with her own plate. He assumed that he was allowed to eat now, and went for it.

"Drink the juice, Rory." Tina slid the glass closer to him.

Rory swallowed a bite and went to gulp some juice down. It wouldn't hurt.

She reached her hand over to his belly and began to tickle him before he could realize what had been going on. "Stop!" he constantly begged. But she wouldn't fucking quit. He shouted, in a laugh, "Stop it, Tina! Please!" Now, he could barely breathe he was snickering so hard. He kicked around in distress.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to piss. He couldn't even concentrate on how much he had to go before his body just forced it out of his urethra.

She could notice by his facial expressions that he had made a dirtied diaper. She was no longer tickling him, and was letting him catch his breath for a moment.

He had forgotten about the tickling incident, and instead mentioned, "I need-"

"I know, Rory."

He then found himself seated on top of a towel on the chilly bathroom floor, with her kneeling before him. His pants were being tugged to his ankles, the wallet chain rattling and clacking. Tina laid him on his back, cooing, "Relax, honey, relax," each time he trembled with uncomfort.

He felt his legs being crossed and being forced up against his chest, his knees about touching his shoulders. He didn't feel right. It wasn't right. She shouldn't have had this control over him. It was too much for him. But he knew resisting would only piss her off, so he would keep quiet and give in as long as he could take it. He didn't protest when she unsnapped the diaper and slowly pulled the warm, though stinky cotton from him and exposing his cock and ass to her. It was humiliating to be a fifteen year old and soil a nappy, and to have a girl who is a month away from adulthood changing you.

It's just like the first time. You survived through yesterday, Rory Flanagan, and you can do this. Yesterday, she put this nappy on you. Now, the only difference is that she's going to wipe you and possibly put on a bit of powder or oil or whatever you are lucky to receive.

It was easy to think it but it was difficult to really follow it.

Inside, Rory was just breaking down. He grew insecure. He felt weak. Helpless. To be honest, worthless. It was like his life meant nothing. It was now being dominated by another person, and it was as if he had no need to be there since he had no effect on fate. As he felt a cold baby wipe touch his skin, a million things rushed through his mind. Rory attempted to enjoy the cool feeling on his sweaty, warm skin, but couldn't. He had more to focus on.

It wasn't just the diaper changes. It was everything. Everything that was ready to happen. He didn't want it. He didn't want it at all. It was too fucking much for him to handle and it was all coming quickly.

Tina was now scrubbing him down and simultaneously humming quietly to soothe him. Well, the humming wasn't fucking working! Nothing in the damn world would work to make him feel okay! She dumped a shitload of powder into her hand and poured it over his ass to rub in, which especially made him feel like an infant. And it was definitely the last straw.

His bottle of feelings were to now burst open. He gave her hand a rough smack, what his fellow Americans would call a "bitch-slap," and smiled in temporary satisfaction. But no. Now it wasn't good enough. He would have to attack her harder, and harder, until she learned that she wouldn't treat him this way.

"Rory Flanagan!" she said sternly, rubbing the stinging spot near her wrist. "I would like to know what I did to make you think I deserved that!"

He uncrossed his legs and rolled to his side, with his face dug into his arms. The tears were leaving his eyes, in a sequence similar to the dripping faucet four feet away. He gasped and hiccuped more than anyone ever could, and it sounded similar to Santana dry heaving or doing "bird calls." He sobbed as much as his body would let him, knowing that it would help get the pain to die down. The misery slowly drowned his eyes, working them bloodshot and burning terribly.

"What's the matter?" Tina said softly, now rubbing his back. She waited for him to catch his breath and hurriedly secured a diaper on him so he could take time to cry this out.

He gurged few words, and was incoherent. Tina had asked that same question repeatedly but he could only answer once, and it was incomprehensible. She appeared to be hugging him, in her arms, her soft, consoling arms. As a reaction to her unusual kindness, he hushed and his tears were coming to an end.

She leaned her head to his, and breathed into his cheek sweetly, "What's the matter, babe? Why you crying?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_A/N: So, it's come down to this._

_It's time to vote. How shall this end? What is Rory's fate? Tell me whether he will be understood and cut some slack, or if he must keep his guard up and prepare for what is next. I love hearing feedbck. Keep it up!_

_And if there is anything else you want to happen, tell me and I will make it happen, even if it is a challenge._


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own glee. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory opened his teary, sticky eyes. This was terrible. He was miserable.

"Why are you upset?" she asked once more. "Stop crying and answer me, or you'll get a spanking. Want that?" She placed a hand on his diapered ass.

He whimpered, trying to control himself. But he couldn't no longer. "**Why are you being so fucking damn mean to me?! What did I ever do that is so horrible to make you hold me captive and treat me like some kind of a Goddamn serf?!**"

Tina was ready to tear up now. The words he used, together, made this seem bad. She felt bad. She hadn't realized how much she must've been hurting him. She would never be forgiven for this unless she changed it _now_.

"I am so sorry, Rory. Come here, and hug me." She almost forced him to a sitting position and pulled him into her welcoming arms, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it hurt you so much. I didn't know."

Rory tried to fight and break free from her. He didn't want anything to do with her. He didn't even want to hear apologies.

"Sweetie?"

He didn't reply. He didn't give a fuck.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" She sweetly hugged him against her, hoping to console him.

She would calm him. And she would correctly apologize for her wrongdoing. She would, from then on, be kind and considerate. She would be gentle, and only as strict as she must.

Rory gasped and hiccuped, the tears slowly ending. He was no longer trembling, and was snug in her arms. He seemed to find it relaxing after a while.

Tina continued stroking his head as she hushed him and spoke soft, warm words. She would be nice. But she would not lose control. She would still enforce rules and punish. She would still have restrictions and limitations.

"T-Tina," he breathed into her neck.

"Yes?"

"Can I have more food?"

"Sure. Let's go out to the kitchen."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own glee. **

_A/N: Sorry if this was late._

I got a review from _**july**__ saying: Please hurry up and update a chapter tomorrow. I am sorry, but "tomorrow" is right now. Time zones are different, so if you request a chapter by a certain time, include the time zone you are in. And give a reasonable time because I have a terrible education schedule and sports and, sometimes, terrible internet signal so I cannot check reviews and PMs or upload constantly anymore. I used to be able to, and I wish I still could, but things change. Maybe my schedule will go back to perfect and I will be more reliable. _

_Sorry this note was long, but enjoy this. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks, Tina."

Rory hesitantly nibbled at his food, reflecting on what just happened. After finishing half the plate, he wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. He just wanted a nap.

Tina took him up to her room and tucked him in gently. She kissed his forehead, wishing him a good sleep. He turned to his side comfortably, nodding into the pillow.

Finally. He trusted her. Now, he would be much easier to control.

But, he must always remember that she was boss. If she moved slowly into teaching him, he would not attack back.

She would still give him the spankings each night, and when he deserved them. There was nothing wrong with it; only tickling had benefits too. That would also continue to be a part of the routine. And if he go out of hand, she would prove her dominance.

Tina plopped in a chair with her laptop and logged into MySpace, grinning at her plans. She would now chat with many friends and try to find someone to help her plot.

If Rory was grouchy, she would seduce him and ease his mind into good behavior by giving him a blowjob or handjob. He was a very perverted boy, so maybe just flicking his nipple once in a while would get his attention.

Oh, and speaking of perverted, she could use him for relief when she was too damn horny to masturbate. She could do erotic play. She already got a hoot from the dominance - including forced diapering and discipline - and so she knew that he would easily give in and would be so damn worth it!

Her excitement was heightened when she found no one online. She should have been disappointed, but actually she was proud. She would have Rory to herself!

"Tina?" she heard a groggy murmur. Rory was awake. He saw 11:44 on the clock, but wasn't even ready for lunch.

"What, Rory Boo?"

The name sent shivers down his entire body. "W-Well, I am awake."

She chuckled, "I guessed so." She stood and went to the bed, where she sat on the edge. "Rory, I am going to give you five quick spankings."

"Why?" He didn't know what to think. What did he do wrong? He was glad that she decided to confront him in a calm and gentle manner, but he was also a little upset about the fact that he was going to be beat with a belt or brush - or possibly a new weapon - for no known reason.

"So you only have to take five tonight instead of ten. Thinking it might be easier for both of us. Want to do that?"

He was grateful of her kind offer. He would take it. He would let her give him a few knocks to the ass. He crawled over and laid across her lap, his ass slightly raised. Ready. But first, he urged to ask, "What will you use?"

"What do you prefer I use?"

"Hand. It does not sting as bad as a belt, and it does not hurt terribly like the brush."

Again, she would not let him take control. She had been already too nice by doing this. "I'm using my slipper."

"Okay."

She grasped his dressed ass, feeling how soft, though a little cold, it had been. It wouldn't be cold for long. She rubbed his enitre rear, preparing it for the next five to ten seconds of torture. He let his arms dangle, his fingertips about touching the carpet. She then stopped and clasped his entire waist in her arm and got a fuzzy pink slipper with the other hand. He instinctively began to squirm and try to break free, also kicking her in the process. She clasped tighter and dug her fingers into his lower belly, saying, "Hush, Rory. It's not that bad. It'll only hurt worse if you move around and stretch your skin."

"I am sorry," he sniffled, now still. "I am ready to start now."

"You are?"

He nodded. He wouldn't clench his fists or squeeze his eyes shut. He would just relax. Putting stress on himself would make it seem even worse.

She slammed the sole of the slipper against his rear, hearing him gasp. "Just four more and we are done." She repeated this four more times, only with him gasping louder each smack.

"May I get up now?" he sighed.

She pondered for a moment, and came up with the conclusion of, "No. We are going to do the last five while we are here."

"Please?"

"_Please_ what?"

"Can we please do it later?"

"Please do _what_ later?" She loved asking him that.

"My f-five span-spankings." She loved hearing him say that, also. She found it very amatory and erotic.

"Well... Hmm..."

He swung and swayed his foot along the carpet, also picking at it with his fingers, as he waited for her to decide.

"Well, okay, Rory," she said sympathetically. "We can wait. They are called nightly spankings for that reason, so..."

"May I ge-?"

"Yes, you may."

"I may _what_?" he said in a rude, mocking tone.

"Don't start that attitude with me or you'll get more spankings tonight. Now get up from my lap and go sit near the pillows. I will tuck you in again, and you will stay there until I tell you to move. Dow do you need a new diaper?"

Rory shook his head. He chose it was best to just stay silent. He pulled himself upright again and hustled to the headboard. She rolled the blanket back and gave him some time to assume a comfortable position before fixing the blanket. She asked him, "Are you sure you want to sit up?" She fixed the pillows also, laying them up the headboard and cushoning his head, neck and back.

Tina turned the TV on to Comedy Central for them both to enjoy, and hurried back to her laptop.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own glee.**

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL BEHAVIOR.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory tensed his muscles and squirmed around in the blanket as Tina watched, unknown to him. She then slightly surprised him by asking, "Does someone have to peepee?" She giggled mentally. She just loved saying that! She'd do it often, she promised herself.

Rory didn't want this. He refused to use this diaper unless he definitely must. "No!" He swiftly assumed a still position to support his denial. Just great. Now he was in the lying phase. He didn't want to be there, but he must to avoid trouble.

But now, before he could even think of blinking, she was hovered above him and tickling him violently. He gasped and gagged at the excitement and thrill that was taking place. It was so much pressure that it had been slightly hurting. Her fingertips dug into his stomach, just before they raised to his chest. He persistently begged she not go to his underarms, but to his bad luck, she did. And it was pure hell. "P-P-P-P-Plea-ease stop! P-P-Please!"

"I'll stop when you be a good boy and pee in the damn diaper so I change you!" Tina laughed. She just fucking loved this. So damn sexy to hear him plead with desperation. She grinned when he gave in and finally pissed, but although happy she decided to continue tickling.

Her pussy began to slightly tingle, and it distracted her and caused her to stop the tickling. She inhaled as her mind attempted to convince her genitals to stop and let her return to business. But it didn't work. She was hornier than ever.

She moved away to the edge of the bed and spread her legs, with her dress pulled up to her waist and revealing her polka-dotted panties. She panted as she stroked her pussy through her thin panties, which were soaked. She bit her lip and moved her hand faster and harder.

Rory stared, now growing somewhat aroused. He palmed the hardening bulge on his pants.

Tina was now moaning, about to the point of orgasm. She then quit the stimulation as a way of teasing herself. She felt her clit desiring more, and more, and more, but she wouldn't. She would let the feeling build up and get stronger for her.

She leaned up over Rory and nibbled on his lip. She then passionately pressed her lips onto his and began a short makeout session. She pulled her head from his for a moment to say, "You are so damn hot!" She slipped a hand in through the bottom of his shirt and felt around his belly. "Where are your abs, sweetie?"

"I don't work out."

"Fuck you." She then hurried to kiss him again. She worked as much as she could until she felt a stronger desire in her clit, and chose that it was time to get something happening.

Tina ground her groin against Rory's pubic bone suggestively to hold the sensation. She slid his shirt from him and massaged his nipples, getting a few moans from him. She then sat up to remove her dress. She noticed Rory's eyes were glued to her, surprisingly large, breasts. She smiled, now grabbing onto them and bouncing them in a teasing way. "Like my titties?"

He nodded, speechless. There was probably more cleavage than bra! She scooted forward, and soon dipped and shook her breasts against his face. He moaned into them, making them subtly vibrate.

Her leg felt his dick become even harder and larger. She went to removed his pants, then his diaper. She ran a baby wipe over him to rid him of piss and then would do whatever her emotions demanded. She held his dick and ran her thumb around it as an attempt to see if he could get any more aroused. She admired the member in her hand, long and stiff, imagining it being shoved into her tight vagina and out again as she thrusted her hips. She chuckled.

Tina bent down to tongue the bastard, of which she was gripping quite firmly. Rory loved this, and had went utterly insane once she sectioned her lips around his head and sucked. She sucked him about to the point of orgasm and stopped.

She sat up once again, ditching her bra - while winking at a wide-eyed Rory - and slipping out of her panties and fingering her wet pussy with lubrication.

"Hey! I was ready to come! Why did you sto-?"

She confronted him and placed a sticky finger on his lips, shaking her head. "Oh, my sweetie. No, no. Hush." She purred and set her vagina on the tip of his dick. This was her first time. She was going to do it with this hot boy whom she'd lured into this, but it still counted as enjoyable for both partners.

He admitted, somewhat concerned for his innocence, "This is my first time." He wanted it, he truly did, but he was quite scared. This was his virginity on the line here. He longed for this many other times, but now it was real and this was the moment. The moment had approached and it was his time to lose his virginity.

His teeth screeched alongside one another as her vagina made its way around his dick. The suffocating penetration made his heart race, and his face became hotter than the sun at this point. It seemed like forever just getting into Tina. But soon, she was a beast at the he was no longer concerned, but proud he was here and doing this.

Sparks flew, hips thrusted, lungs emptied and filled while members met and left in a rhythm that was much too quick for both companies. Though stressful, they continued as it was so damn good they could not stop.

She inhaled deeply, "You're pretty good for a first-timer."

"T-Tina," he breathed, almost silent, barely audible. He then shrilled and yelled. From the heat of sexy battle, he moaned, "I love you!" His eyes widened again and his toes wiggled when he demanded her to "ride" faster and harder. He smacked her rounded, curvy ass and gasped when he heard her pucker.

She, too, was now shrieking as a faint orgasm hit through the bunches of pain. It felt as if her cunt was tearing, but it was too fucking pleasurable for her to give a damn. "Your cock is so... so..."

Rory grunted when his dick began to tingle, as so he finished her sentence, "Tingly!" He cried out. The orgasm was on the way, and it felt hell of a lot better and heavier than all those times he had masturbated. " 'Et's go, 'et's go, baby! Yeah!"

"Oh, God," she said, with a few twitches of the eye. "Oh, God!"

He hooted, grasping her breast with a hand, and holding her ass with the other. He squeezed her jiggling, bouncing ass cheeks and bit the inside of his cheek. He the screamed as he maintained the strongest, the mightiest, the fullest and most vigorous orgasm yet for he to be discovered. "Holy shit, I am coming! Tina, I am coming!"

She slid off of his dick and aimed it for her face. He ejaculated around her lips and jaw while she giggled. She licked it off sexily.

She got to her hands and knees and crawled up to him, also sexily, pressing down and making the bed creak in an exotic manner. He panted, desiring more of her, and more, and more, until his heart would have given out from over-exhaustion.

"Does Rory Boo like it?"

"Rory Boo love it!" He was hypnotized by her kinkiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own glee.**

_A/N: The last chapter was very... uh... *gulps*_ different_ compared to the other chapters. But if you liked it, then tell me and you will be reading more Rory sex in the future for sure. Enjoy! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up, Rory Boo."

Rory snorted and smiled. Tina's voice. Tina. Mmmmnn, Tina.

"Sleepyhead, get up! Pizza is in the oven." Tina shook his shoulder.

She had him where she wanted him. He admired her so much, and now he would suck up to her. He would finally trust her and believe that she was doing best.

And it was double score for her. She got sex _and_ points to dominance!

"Pizza f-for breakfast?" he groggily mumbled. "What time is it?"

She chuckled and replied, "Pizza for dinner, silly! It's dinnertime."

He closed his eyes to rest for just another second, then after realizing what he did, he forced them open and sat up obediently to avoid getting a spanking.

"Good Rory." Tina smiled. "Now, as we are waiting for the pizza-"

"What kind?"

"Cheese."

"Oh."

"Now, as we are waiting for the pizza, we are going to discuss what had just happened."

"Sex."

"Repeat what you just said."

"Sex."

"Who had sex?" She was firm, demanding. She wanted him to be aware of what he had done with her.

"Me and you."

"Who?"

"Rory and Tina."

She slapped his cheek. "Tina and Rory, not Rory and Tina. You know I always come first."

"I am sorry."

"Now repeat, who had sex?"

"Tina and Rory."

"Why?"

"I-I do not know. Just in the mood."

She slapped his cheek again, now stricter. "You raped me because you were in the mood? You were in the mood. So, yeah. That's your excuse for doing that to me?"

"You began to rub your pussy and then it got very serious. Y-You are to blame."

"Excuse me?"

A scared Rory crouched against the pillows, coiled into the tightest ball he had ever made himself into. He dug his face into his knees, avoiding her - unreasonable - anger.

"Rory Flanagan. Look at me."

He did not obey her.

"Rory Flanagan. Look at me." Her voice was stern now. "Rory Fla-"

He was now looking up into her eyes. She did not seem mad at all. She was actually... a little... thirsty. Thirsty for more sex.

"Rory, put your legs out," Tina commanded, not strict at all - to his surprise, due to her previous attitude.

Rory did as was instructed of him to avoid a spanking, since she could snap at just about any time. "What do I do next?"

"Nice that you ask. Lie down, with your hands behind your back."

He had also done that.

But you don't do anything now. It's my turn to do something." Before he could respond, she had reached to undo his jeans. "We are going to play a little game."

He was now very aroused. He had a stiff dick of passion, and they hadn't even begun yet. "What game?" His toes curled and his dick swelled with excitement as he watched her slightly warm hands remove his fresh diaper that she had just put on him a while ago.

"Oh, no explaining. Let's just play. My turn." She held onto his dick with a loose fist, receiving a snicker from him, and began to move up and down on his shaft. She strained her wrist, going as fast and beating as hard as she could to assure great stimulation and easy orgasm.

He gasped and panted while she laughed at this. Although it was slightly humiliating to have this happen before her bare, watchful eyes, he still enjoyed this very much.

As she noticed him growing intensely grand, she stopped. "Rory, do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

He was a little louder now. "Yes."

"Tell me you want to come."

"I want to come, Tina. I want to come."

She giggled now. She just loved this so damn much. "You do not tell me what you want. You must ask me for what you want."

"May I come, Tina?"

"What was that, darling?"

"May I come?"

"Sure, of course." She continued to go once again to his desire. She let him orgasm for about a second or so, then to his demise, quit stimlation.

"Hey!" He, ever so desperate, rubbed his legs together against his dick aggressively in attempt to keep this orgasm. But she now stopped him.

Without a word, she had now been latching a chastity belt around him. She admired it and tucked the key in her sock for safe keeping until she could find a secret, safe location for it.

Rory was now miserable. He bit his lip in anxiety, focusing on the tease of his dick and how he would relieve this by containing the orgasm. But there had been no way.

He sighed. She now had control.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own glee.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me out, Tina!" Rory demanded.

"No, no, no," Tina evilly chuckled. "You will be in this chastity device until Thursday morn..." She then cruelly changed her mind, to give sexier pleasure. "Night. Thursday night. You will hold this orgasm for two and a half days."

Rory looked down, more disappointed than the minute he was pulled into this hellhole. He felt a few tears run to his cheek, as his eyes swelled with more tears. This was not his lucky day; month, actually. This was worse than the incident with that goat... But don't mention that, Rory. It'll just make you even more upset.

She admired the ringed metal case around his still dick, and taunted him by sliding the key in and out of the lock. She then stuffed the key in her sock for safe keeping until there was a valid placement for it. To heighten the tease, she had surrounded him wiith many arousing photos. She would then head to the kitchen for a drink, proud as always.

Rory dug his head into the pilllows, not sure what to do or think. This surely was a lovely environment she'd set up for him, consisting of over-sized breasts squeezed into hot bikini tops and thin thongs showing off hips, thighs, ass, and taunting fragments of pussy. It was like Playboy without having to flip the pages. Now, he wasn't sure if he could be mad at Tina. After all, most guys didn't get a bonus of free pictures and content after having nice sex with a girl. Maybe he was lucky.

He then realized a discomfort. It wasn't just from orgasm deprivation, it was actually restriction. His dick was swelling and it was very unsuccessful, causing the chastity device to feel a hell of a lot tighter and restricted. He felt slight pain as he noticed his dick attempting an erection, failing at that also. His hands left from his back and went to grab his genital area. Pain wasn't the only thing bothering him, it was also the sexual desire that he knew he must fulfill. He had to get that damn thing off! He grunted as he worked to pull many pieces apart. He was aware that he wouldn't have a chance at escape, but he'd been to desperate to listen to himself.

Tina had returned, grinning and snickering at his foolish behavior. "Rory... You're a silly, silly boy." She joined him on the bed, slapping his hands away. "No, bad!" She giggled some more; she was really enjoying this! "Now, you roll over, young man! I want your ass."

He did as told without arguement, concerned she would strip him of even more dignity. He only sighed.

She poked his asshole playfully, making his sphincter tighten. "Loosen up, baby, or this will hurt."

He grew wide-eyed. _What_ would hurt?! He gasped at the cool touch of lube to his asshole, and sighed again while she massaged with two fingers.

She gently put her fingers like a pair of tweezers and stretched the hole, and, with some twisting, had slid an anal stimulator in. She took a wet towel to wipe her hands before replacing his pants. Surprising and confusing Rory, she got a remote control and had set his ass vibrating at the speed of a phone.

Rory groaned, definitely not pleased. He wasn't too sure whether it was because this was awkward and disturbing, or if it was enjoyable enough it make teasing more effective.

She set the vibrating faster now, startling him. She would go fast, slow, medium, slow again, fast, off, fast again - having slow lasting about a second or two, medium lasting however long it took to make him whimper, and fast for however long she wanted.

...Anything to make him gasp, moan, whimper, grunt, groan, sigh, or just go absolutely insane.

Rory was now going more than absolutely insane. He was breaking down into screams and tears, begging and begging for her to stop this.

She had felt very sympathetic, and decided it was possibly too much for him. She stopped the anal stimulator, slightly guilty.

"T-T-Tina...?" she heard Rory say. "Please get this thing out of me, my hole is a tad weak."

She wanted to. Then again, she wouldn't spoil him or he would just demand his way everytime. Oh, hell. She just removed it without a reason.

"Can I have something to eat, please?"

"Sure."

He watched her leave. He had a plan. He would wait until she returned with a tray of food, then attack her to retrieve the key to the chastity device. He could also get revenge for this torture and maybe even have a chance to get to the door and run off. She wouldn't have defense to his strikes because she would have no reasonable reflex during the moment it took to drop the tray. It was pure genius.

Tina strode in and was coming to the bed when Rory had rushed over to attempt a kick. He shoved her to the ground, getting on top of her and digging into her sock for the said key.

"Rory Flanagan!" she screamed, pushing him off of her. Gee, was she a mighty, strong girl for her size!

He wasn't able to stand and begin running due to her quick reaction. She pinned him on the floor, face-down, keeping herself in control. "What do you think you're doing, Rory?"

He struggled, but it was difficult the way he had been laying. He could barely kick, shove, bite, or attack in any way. He had no chance at flipping her over and restraining her. All he could do was touch his nose to the carpet in shame of failed plans. This was fuckery, pure fuckery.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Rory Flanagan...?"

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?"

He repeated, louder. "Fuck you."

She stood, tugging him up with her. She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him over her lap, crossing her legs so his ass would be propped up. She wrapped her arm around his waist to keep hold of him as he squirmed. "We're going to go bare-ass this time. Pull your pants down, Rory. If I have to do it, you're gettting twenty extra swats."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own glee. **

Rory yelped as he received his many harsh strikes to the ass. Everytime he squirmed or made her part difficult in any way, he would get hit harder and harder.

Tina didn't mind. Hey, it was a win-win. A free workout for her arms, and simultaneously, Rory would be put into shape. She liked it.

"Fuck you!"

She stopped the spanking. "Rory."

He struggled, trying to push her grasping arm off of him. "Let me go! Fuck you!"

She grabbed his jaw and cheeks tightly and strictly into her hand, demanding highly, "Rory Flanagan, you will cooperate! I am sick of dealing with your naughty ass every single day! It is getting old, Rory,_ it is getting old_!" She let go to slap his reddened cheek, then go back to beating on his ass.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! You belong in firey damned lands!"

Tina just grabbed his face again. She was even more stern than before. "Now, you listen here, young man! I have had it with you! Now quit with the damn cussing or I will wash your mouth out with soap. And just quit with everything! I will do anything I have to to get you to behave, even if that means beating your ass everyday!" She then shifted a little to keep her thighs from falling asleep, when she'd noticed something unusual. "Rory Flanagan..."

Though very fearful, he replied, "Y-Yes, mistress...?"

"Stand up."

He did as she told him, to avoid more trouble. "Okay."

Tina glared at the large puddle around her groin and legs, before looking up at him. "I definitely didn't piss myself... Someone must've done it."

Rory stared at the ground. As he was shameful, he also grew concerned of facing a punishment post to this incident. No words left his mouth, for he didn't dare to speak.

With no emotion, she told him, "Go to the bathroom. Now. Wait for me."

Rory popped his eyes open and sat up as he gasped for air. He glanced around to regain conciousness and to assure reality.

"Hey, Rory. You're finally awake," Tina said.

"What happened?"

"We had sex, then you fell asleep. You've been out for about an hour now. You were turning and mumbling in distress, and I kept shaking you but you wouldn't wake up."

Rory dug crust from his eyes. "Oh." So that show of horror was only a dragged nightmare.

"You need a bath."

He had totally agreed, due to the dreadful stench of sweat. He lifted his arms so Tina could lift him up. On the bathroom changing mat he would sit as she gather clothing and supplies. He used his diaper while she undressed him.

She worked up a conversation. "So, lately you have been very well behaved. You have been a good sub."

"What is _sub_?" he asked, leaning down for her to remove his diaper.

"Submissive." He'd still been confused of her American slang, so she urged to explain. "So, I am a dom because I am dominant, in control. And you are a sub because you are a submissive, you let me take control. Well... not always. But what else would I call you?"

"Serf or slave, possibly. Possibly?"

Tina shook it off and got him into the tub. "Anyways, I am in-"

"Control."

"Exactly. You're a good boy." She wetted his hair and gracefully stroked his head for a moment. "Now, let's go over some things."

"Must I call you mistress?"

Tina rewardingly grasped his dick, playing with it. "Yes. Yes, you must." She pet his dick, making it harder and wider than the water faucet behind him. She laughed at his growing erection, then teasingly stopped the stimulation and went to wash his hair. "Now, honey. I will be putting laxatives in your food. And if you choose not to ingest that, then you will be forced a weekly enema."

"Yes, mistress."

"I will not spank you unless I need to."

"Yes, mistress."

"Diuretic pills will be in your drinks. And if you choose not to ingest that, then you will either be tickled senseless or forced many bottles of water."

"Yes, mistress."

"As I said, I will not spank you unless I need to."

"Yes. Yes, mistress."

She'd finished rinsing his head, and went to wash his body when she noticed something. "Ooh, my Rory has a problem with his little peepee." It was still up and aroused. "What shall mistress do?" She planned to get cold water onto it to shrink it and deminish his sex drive, as a way of teasing him. But then again, it would've been very enjoyable and erotic to percieve him undergoing a sexual climax and making his strange orgasm faces.

"Mistress?"

"Yes?"

"May I please myself?"

"No." Tina patted his erection, finalizing a decision. "We will wait until after your bath. Mistress has plans."

_A/N: I am thinking of making another one of these, where Rory is actually sort of babied and the girl really cares for him. But I'm not sure who the girl would be._

I was considering possibly Quinn, but I'm not too sure. Any ideas, people? 


	12. Chapter 12

After the bath, Rory decided he would have a small nap. It was not the best choice, as when he awoke, he found himself handcuffed to the bedrails. "What's going on?" He tried not to act surprised, as that would spark her and arouse her more.

He knew what as going on. But he didn't expect to be fully dressed, so something must've been up. Well, besides his dick. Which was strange, he was usually intimidated by loss of control.

Tina popped a full spoon into his mouth. Macaroni and cheese with laxatives and diuretic pills and probably some other stuff that's secretly packed in... Yum! Was it even legit?

She stroked his hair and praised his cooperation. "See what happens what Rory behaves and loves his Mistress? Everyone's happy."

He gulped his last bite and asked, "The handcuffs were not necessary, Mistress."

"Oh," she placed the bowl and spoon on the nightstand, "but they are." She leaped onto the bed and snuggled with him. "You're mine, Rory, and do you know what that means? It means that I am in charge. I enjoy kink, and if I want to have kink I will have it."

"Handcuffs seem like too much..."

"We're just getting started, babe." She rolled up her dress and ran a finger along her panties, before placing it on his lips. "Hush. No need to speak."

"What do you mean by kink? What are-?" Suddenly he was tightly gagged with duct tape. He moaned and closed his eyes, waiting for what was next.

_A/N: Hey guys, what should happen next? Yes, this is just a teaser but it's gonna get a whole lot sexier and meaner and filthier. ;) _


End file.
